


Self-care helpers

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sans and Red try to be supportive boyfriends.





	Self-care helpers

Red kept rubbing their back, just gently rubbing his phalanges up and down. They were laying on his chest, the warmth of his magic and thrum of his soul soothing them as they tried so hard not to cry.

Classic came in, sliding a plate over toward Red, “brought us all something. gotta keep your strength up right?”

“c’mon, sweets, we’re gonna eat now. know it doesn’t sound great, but at least you won’t feel hungry. that’s gotta be a little annoying, right?” He was trying to be funny, but they just nodded and let him tip them into his hand.

Classic added, “plus, if you’re hungry, it can make everything else worse. speaking from experience.”

It was just a cheese sandwich and some chips, but after not eating for so long, it actually tasted really good. The boys just brought out bottles of their chosen condiments and sipped on them.

“so, that feel any better?” Red ventured after they’d eaten a bit.

“a little…” they murmured, though there was a layer of brain-fog that seemed to have lifted now that they had food in them.

“good.” Red nodded decisively and took a big swig of mustard. “cause it’s hell trying to get any relief, so that’s a plus.”

Classic nodded, stealing a chip and poking them with it, “and once you’ve gotten some sleep, we’re taking you on patrol.”

“But!” They seemed panicked. They hadn’t been outside in so long. It was too much!

“sweetheart,” Red added soothingly, “we’ll be right with’ya the whole time. ya can ride in one’a our pockets. but the fresh air’ll do ya good, trust me it will. as much as it sucks thinkin’ about, once you’re out, it’ll feel better.”

They nodded, too tired to fight, “Don’t know why you two put up with me.”

They froze, and Classic said very measuredly, “kid, we love you. it’s not a problem to help you out. just knowing we can do anything to make it better is a gift, honestly.”

“what he said,” Red growled a bit, concern and frustration mixing on his face, “depression’s a shithead and we know what it’s like. we’re gonna help ya fight it, and we’re gonna kick its ass together. ‘s what lovers are for, right? ta support each other.”

That got them smiling, a wave of affection washing over their darkened soul. Both of them stayed there, murmuring words of encouragement and support till the exhausted tiny fell asleep.

—

On patrol, Classic had the little one in his pocket while Red blathered on. “and then i said to boss, ‘oh not too long, just, y’know, the whole time. wild, ain’t it?’ and he just looked at me.”

It had taken a little walking, but they both noticed the change in aura around their human, the slow lifting of the darkness.

At least it was a start.


End file.
